


Don’t Stop

by LadyAnne



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, No Spoilers, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: Iwai tutted, cracking the remnants of his lollipop between his teeth and throwing the stick on his desk. “All you think about is sex, huh?” He muttered in a gruff voice. But he would find it difficult to deny that he’s been looking forward to this little meet up himself. “Strip and on the bed.”Iwai has had enough of Ryuji's cocky attitude to the point where he decides the brat needs to be taught a lesson.





	Don’t Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for an excellent draw-anon on /y/ who has blessed us with many pictures of Ryuji getting some. I hope you all enjoy!

Ryuji glanced over his shoulder before ducking into Untouchable. The alley was as empty as usual but he was still unusually cautious. He shut the steel door behind him and fumbled to catch the keys tossed in his direction.

“Lock up,” was the shop owner’s charming greeting. Ryuji huffed at the older man but obediently did as he was told and locked up the shop.

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout this all day,” Ryuji grinned as shuffled into the back room.

Iwai tutted, cracking the remnants of his lollipop between his teeth and throwing the stick on his desk. “All you think about is sex, huh?” He muttered in a gruff voice. But he would find it difficult to deny that he’s been looking forward to this little meet up himself. “Strip and on the bed.”

The “bed” was a crappy camp bed in the corner of the back room with an unmade sleeping bag laying in a heap on top of it. Ryuji had never asked but he guessed the shop owner slept there sometimes. He eyed the camp bed and considered the way his back would ache tomorrow. “The sofa’s probably comfier,” he quipped, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Bed,” Iwai grunted in response and Ryuji knew there would be no arguing with him. Not unless he wanted to be punished. Maybe he did.

As Ryuji continued to undress, Iwai shrugged out of his coat and dropped his cap on the desk, giving himself an excuse to turn away from the teen’s slender, lightly muscled body. He tried not to think about how much younger that body was than his own — younger than his adoptive son even. Sometimes Iwai felt guilty, but most of the time he was able to force those thoughts back and just enjoy the pleasant feeling of having someone warm to hold onto.

“Whoa-ho! What’s this?” Pulled from his musings, Iwai threw his gaze back at Ryuji. The teen was lying back comfortably on the cot wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs and casually flipping through a dirty magazine like he was right at home. “Shit, man. Guess you’ve really got a thing for blonde guys lik—”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to go through other people’s crap?” Iwai gritted out. He snatched the porn magazine from Ryuji’s hand and loomed over him. Ryuji peered up at him with a lopsided grin on his face, undeterred by the other man’s glower that would scare most people into silence. He folded his arms behind his head.

“Well, you can’t trust a thief,” he replied cockily.

Ryuji let out a startled yelp as he was yanked roughly back on the bed. Iwai tugged off his purple underwear in the same motion, leaving the teen completely bare beneath him. Ryuji’s face flushed a pretty pink and his cocky grin had been replaced with a look of bewilderment. “Wh-What are ya—”

“Teaching you a lesson.” The older man smirked down at him and all of a sudden Ryuji became aware of just how exposed he was. He swallowed thickly. “From the moment I met you you’ve been running your mouth off, always staring up at me with that shit-eating grin. Well, consider this payback.” In an instant, Iwai had whipped off his belt and successfully bound Ryuji’s arms behind his back. The young adult now rendered prone and helpless under Iwai’s mercy.

Ryuji huffed a laugh and tried to maintain his cool façade even with his heart hammering wildly in his chest. “This is pretty kinky.” He flexed his arms behind his back but the belt didn’t give an inch. Iwai had made sure to tie it tight.

“It’s gonna get kinkier,” Iwai hummed and dropped the lube bottle onto the camp bed beside Ryuji. He spread the teen’s pale but firm thighs and knelt between them, still fully dressed sans his overcoat.

“Y-You not gonna change?” Ryuji asked, cursing the way his voice cracked.

“Don’t need to,” Iwai replied shortly, feeling a sense of achievement at the blonde boy’s confused expression. He slid his calloused fingers possessively across the boy’s exposed body, across his chest then down to his firm thighs. Unsurprisingly, the teen’s cock was already beginning to harden and rise under such gentle touches. Ryuji squirmed impatiently and so Iwai continued. Not wasting any more time, he encircled Ryuji’s semi-hard cock with coarse hand and ran his roughened fingers leisurely over the shaft.

“Oh shit,” Ryuji swore softly, his cock was beginning to get stiff under the gentle attention it was receiving. Iwai’s hands always felt so much better than his own. They were bigger, rougher and knew all the points to touch — better than even he knew — that had Ryuji’s arousal growing at a rapid rate as all the blood in his body began to race down to his cock.

“So you thought about this all day, huh?” Iwai deliberately punctuated his words with quicker strokes. Ryuji responded with a positive groan. “Tell me what you thought about.”

“No way,” Ryuji panted. Iwai didn’t miss a beat and removed his hand completely, leaving Ryuji’s erection rigid and sensitive. “Wait, don’t stop!” he protested loudly and wiggled his hips in an attempt to gain the friction back.

“Then tell me.” Iwai pressed with a deadpan expression that meant he was serious. “I won’t touch you again until you finish telling me. In detail.”

“Okay, okay, I will!” Ryuji said hurriedly. He closed his eyes in thought. “Shit, well when I got your text I was in class and had to keep it together. It was hard to concentrate after at text like that though. I kept thinking about w-what we’d do y’know?”

“Did it make you hard?” Iwai asked and his steel-coloured eyes locked Ryuji’s when they reopened.

“Fuck yeah,” Ryuji breathed out shakily. “The lunch bell rang and I just sat there like an idiot trying to think of somethin’ else. C’mon, you gotta touch me, please man.” He cried and arched his hips into the air fruitlessly.

Iwai ignored his desperate plea and roughly pushed him back down the hip. “You still haven’t told me what exactly you were thinking about.” A smirk tugged at his stoic face as he watched the brat bite his bottom lip in frustration.

“I — I thought about you bending me over your work counter.” Iwai hummed encouragingly and Ryuji continued, his face getting redder which each word. “And pinnin’ me down, shoving your cock in me and . . . fucking me raw.”

“No condom?” Iwai interrupted, a bemused tone in his voice.

“Nope,” a smile crept its way onto Ryuji’s face as he realised Iwai was getting off on this. “Just your cock, fucking me so good and hard I can’t walk straight. I want you to shoot your hot load inside me and, fuck,” Ryuji gasped. His cock twitched needily at the fantasy and Iwai definitely took notice.

“Sounds good.” Iwai smirked at the eager expression on the Ryuji’s reddened face. He decided to reward him by dripping a generous amount of lube on his length and gliding his hand over the tip. Iwai once again took hold of the teen’s straining shaft and pumped the sensitive flesh at an agonisingly slow pace. His slick hand dragged up the shaft and stopped to gently squeeze the head before beginning anew. It felt incredible but wasn’t quite fast enough for Ryuji to come. Not yet.

Ryuji mewled underneath Iwai’s larger body and tugged in vain at his bound wrists. “Lemme cum, c’mon man.” He groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction against his now leaking cock. He let out an annoyed sob when Iwai stopped touching him altogether for the second time.

“Maybe if you behave yourself,” Iwai sighed and reached for the lube again. Having squeezed some lube some his fingers this time, he pressed one delicately inside Ryuji’s entrance. Iwai pumped his index finger in and out as casually as though he was working on a weapon before adding his middle finger. The tight warmth immediately enveloped his fingers and gripped them tighter. Ryuji choked back a gasp. Iwai leant over him, careful not to touch his straining cock. “You’re fucking tight, kid.” Iwai breathed huskily in Ryuji’s ear, his hot breath making the teen’s face heat up even more.

“Iwai,” Ryuji whimpered and turned his head away, exposing his neck which Iwai gladly took advantage of. He allowed his teeth to graze subtly against the teen’s pale throat. He’d love nothing more than to bite down into the soft flesh and leave a throbbing bruise there, make sure everyone and the kid knows who he belonged to. But there’s no way he could get away with anything like that. Instead, Iwai settled for pressing open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of the younger man’s neck and shoulder, his stubble accidentally scratching roughly against his young, smooth skin.

Iwai worked his way up to Ryuji’s jawline, his fingers still working without pause to stretch his entrance good and ready. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he said between kisses, Ryuji writhing under him “sink my thick cock in your sloppy hole, stretch you out real nice and pound you into the mattress.” He pulled back suddenly and Ryuji swore. Iwai gripped Ryuji’s cock with his other hand, his two fingers still inside and resumed the relaxed pace from before. He timed his pumps with his finger thrusts and watched as the boy came undone under him once again.

The dual stimulation was building Ryuji’s arousal again at an agonisingly slow pace. He felt so close, so close to coming but he wasn’t there yet, nowhere near close enough. Ryuji let out a frustrated wail and wriggled against the older man. Iwai chuckled. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah, shit, ‘s good, so good,” Ryuji babbled and moaned, his half-lidded eyes staring at the stained ceiling above him. “So good, wanna fuck, wanna cum.”

Iwai added a third finger with little resistance as a compensation for his hard work. “You’ve been surprisingly well-behaved,” he praised though he wasn’t completely sure how much Ryuji was taking in at this point. He seemed almost out of it, completely high on pleasure. “I didn’t think you’d be patient enough to wait this long.” He continued and watched the teen’s face carefully as his eyes clenched shut and his breathing increased to short quick pants. His body was beginning to tense. “So it’s time for your reward.” Iwai pulled his hands away and looked on in amusement as Ryuji’s eyes shot back open and he stared open-mouth at Iwai, his eyes were wet and his chest still heaving from the exertion. His cock strained uselessly against thin air as his orgasm receded rapidly.

“Wha, why’d you, don’t,” Ryuji tried to speak between pants.

Iwai ignored him in favour of pulling his heavy cock free from the confines of his jeans. It was already hard and had been straining against his pants uncomfortably ever since Ryuji had described what it was he wanted Iwai to do to him. And he hadn’t forgotten.

“No condom, yeah kid?” Iwai recalled with a smug smirk.

Ryuji gawked up at him in surprise. “Shit yeah,” he laughed breathily.

Iwai made sure the lube doused his cock completely, giving it a few selfish tugs before lining it up with Ryuji’s prepared and waiting entrance. He began to press inside and watched intently as his cock disappeared inch by inch inside the welcoming warmth of a young body. Ryuji keened and arched at the pleasure of being stretched and filled. With no condom, it was as though he could feel every inch of Iwai’s cock pressing so deep and intimately inside him. His cock throbbed between them, neglected.

Once Iwai had settled inside the teen he took a moment to pull his sweater off. The woollen turtleneck was good for keeping warm with the air conditioner on but it was far too hot to be wearing right now. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and looked down. Ryuji’s previous cocky bravado was gone and now the kid was practically shaking on his cock. His blonde hair was damp with sweat and he was wearing a blush that went right to the tips of his ears. His mouth hung open in deep breaths and he was looking right back at him with his dark brown eyes filled with heavy lust. He looked utterly wrecked. “Don’t stop,” he breathed shakily.

Iwai licked his suddenly dry lips and took hold of Ryuji’s slim waist. He pulled out slow and deliberate before sinking back inside. He built up a rhythm which felt tantalisingly good on his cock. Even with all the preparation, he was still tight and Ryuji seemed to flex tighter around him with each pump inside. With each heavy thrust the camp bed creaked and complained under them, competing with the wet sex noise of skin slapping against skin, but neither Iwai nor Ryuji noticed. The only focus for them being the delicious gratification building up between them.

A particularly hard thrust and Ryuji jolted. The driving thrusts were sending electric jolts of pleasure straight to Ryuji’s cock but to his anguish weren’t enough to bring him over the edge of orgasm. He tugged at the belt weakly, “Hey, untie me,” he complained.

“No, you’ll only touch yourself.” Iwai said matter of factly, not missing a beat with his thrusts.

“I wanna touch you,” Ryuji whined.

“Liar.” Iwai snorted at the pathetic attempt to convince him and Ryuji pouted childishly.

Iwai was close already. He thought he would have been able to hold out longer but a combination of events had lead to him being more turned on than usual. “You want me to come inside, yeah?” Iwai asked casually. Ryuji hummed in response. “What was that?” Iwai asked again.

“I said yeah,” Ryuji huffed.

“Yeah, what?” Iwai asked devilishly and watched in amusement as Ryuji glared up at him.

Ryuji was silent for a while and had no intention of saying anything else until he remembered Iwai would most likely deny him again if he didn’t do what he wanted. He was already beginning to slow down his momentum. “C-Cum inside me. Cum inside me and let me come.” He whimpered. “Please,” he tagged on at the end and did his best to look sincere, his bright brown eyes looking deep into Iwai’s dark grey ones.

Iwai hummed approvingly, “I supposed you’re suffered enough tonight,” and increased the tempo of his thrusts. His rough hand took hold of Ryuji’s length and pumped it in quick strokes.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Ryuji moaned, his back arching off the cot and his hips stuttering forward to meet the other man’s hand. His orgasm hit him hard and as he came it felt as though all his pent up energy was being pulled out of his cock. The pure elation at finally being able to reach his peak making the feeling one hundred times more pleasurable. He came unrelenting over his chest and Iwai’s hand. The ribbons of built-up cum coated them both. Still, Iwai didn’t stop pumping him, effectively milking his cock as he rode out his intense orgasm wave after wave. Iwai followed shortly after, a gruff groan escaping him. His thick creamy cum splashed against Ryuji’s convulsing insides in hot white spurts and made a complete mess of him.

Once Iwai was sure Ryuji had finished, he let go and allowed his own cock to slip lazily out. Ryuji didn’t react beyond a small mewl at the loss of contact. His body felt overly sensitive and on top of that, he felt like he’d run a marathon.

“You okay, kid?” Iwai asked, gently lifting him up and untying the belt binding his arms.

“That was awesome,” Ryuji sighed, his sleepy expression turning into a grin.

Iwai chuckled and reached for the box of tissues under his bed. “Still cocky, eh?” He muttered, a smirk tugging at his lips.


End file.
